What If?
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: What if Miley hadn't got the part in Indiana Joannie? What if Oliver had got to play at the school dance? Would Miley be the one who rescues Lilly from Nose-Whistle-Wally? Plot starts at the episode You gotta Lose this Job. LILEY
1. Hang on Eddie

Basically I got the idea for this story after watching the You Gotta Lose That Job episode in Season Three. The reason why Lilly and Oliver are going out is due mainly to the fact Miley is away filming and that Oliver wasn't playing at the dance where he and Lilly slow-danced. SO I thought what if any of that hadn't happened? Result? Great idea for a story!

First chapter starts from the You Gotta Lose That Job episode and continues on.

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

What If?:Chapter 1

"I thought I meant something to you Eddie. But if you give up now you're not just giving up on yourself...you're giving up on us." I spoke with as much emotion as possible.

I Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana am currentley auditioning for the role of Indiana Joannie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra. Eeeek I'm so excited. Imagine little old me from Tenessee, a movie star!

But yeah anyway I'm currentley sat with Daddy and my best friend Lilly in Rob Reiner's office with his casting director Howard, who has less life in him than dead possum on the freeway. Dang it! I said it again! I'll owe Lilly a buck know after saying that. Just a little bet we have going on, don't ask.

"You think I don't know that? You think this isn't tearing me apart inside...ahhhhh."

Sweet niblets I couldn't work with this. But regardless I had to give it my all.

"Then hang on Eddie. Hang on to the life we could have together."

I stared deep into Howard's motionless eyes. Boy he was creepy.

"But the water is so cold Joannie...I can't feel my legs...brrrrrr."

Okay forget this! I drop my script and decide to stop it. Maybe Daddy can read the parts of Eddie for me. At least he could give me something to work with!

"I'm sorry. I just ... I just need a second to get back into character. You know, so I can give back everything you're giving me."

Ha great excuse Stewart. I'm proud of myself. Howard remainded the same as he answered back somewhat smugly.

"I did sense you were holding back."

"And that's why you're the best casting director in town!" I force out with a sweet smile. If he's the best casting director in town then I'm seriously worried the direction in which Hollywood films are going.

I drag my seat over to Daddy and Lilly dropping my smile and rolling my eyes at Howard. Daddy's wearing his typical outfit with his fake moustache. Lilly looks pretty damn hot...erm I mean cute. Yeah her outfit's cute. Ugh Miley stop thinking bout her that way.

"He's killing me." I tell them.

"Just calm down honey." Dad says attempting, but not really succeding.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to convince Rob Reiner, one of the top directors in Hollywood that I'm right for the part if I'm auditioning with a cross between Shia-La-Boring and Tom Snooze."

Lilly laughs to herself and my heart races at the sound. Oh god. I've fallen so bad.

"Or Leonardo DeComatose and Snorlando Bloom!" She continues laughing at her joke. Okay Lils it wasn't that funny! She shes we're not laughing along and frowns. "I laughed at yours!" and with that she sinks further down in her seat and crosses her arms. God she's so stubborn.

"I got an idea darlin'." says Dad causing me to snap my head away from Lilly to watch as he walks over to Howard. "Excuse me, Howard. Would it be alright if I read the lines with Hannah one time? You know, it might just make her a bit more comfortable."

What can I say? Us Stewarts come up with some pretty damn good excuses. It's not just Jackson that can sweet talk his way outta tough situations!

"But can you deliver the lines with the same passion I do?" droned Howard. I cannot take this guy seriously anymore.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

I jogged over to the seat opposite Daddy picking up my script.

"Okay then." Howards speaks. "Action."

"Then hang on Eddie. Hang on to the life we could have together." I repeat again hoping to impress Howard the Robot.

"But the water is so cold Joannie." Good job Daddy, keep it up! "I can't feel my leg. Shivers." I groan. I guess I spoke too soon.

I look over to Lilly and roll my eyes in frustration. She smiles back at me and giggles softly. If I wasn't so annoyed I probably would be blushing.

"Ahhh I'm sorry." Dad begins. "Who's shivers? Is that my pet name for you, or somethin'? Cause it feels like such a weird time that I'd be sayin' it knowing my leg..."

"Daddy, you're supposed to shiver there!" I say cutting him off from his rambling. Dear god I swear I'm the only smart one in my family.

"Oh okay, give me one more try please."

"And...action." Howard the Robot says again.

"Then hang on Eddie. Hang on to the life we could have together."

If I have to say that dang line again then Eddie can go screw himself cause I'm sick of waiting!

"Oh but the water is so cold Joannie. I can't feel my legs." Daddy then shakes his body while continuing. "Shiver!"

God dammit. Maybe Lilly can read the lines for me. Afterall I'll do better in acting them seeing as how Joannie feels the same way with Eddie as I do with Lilly.

"Lola! Maybe you should read with me." I say throwing her the script as she lets out a 'eeep!' and switches seats with Daddy. Please Lilly, help a girl out here.

"Are you sure you want me to..."

"Lola, just read the line and for the love of peat give me somethin' to work with!"

"Okay. Let's make some magic." Howards says in what I reckon is supposed to be excitement. I roll my eyes again.

"Then hang on Eddie. Hang on to the life we could have together."

Eddie you've had it bub. You can freeze to death in that water for all I care. I'm snapped out my thoughts as Lilly begins acting in a over the top dramatic way.

"But the water! It's sooo...COLD! J-j-j-joannie! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" at this Lilly begins slapping her thigh repeatedly. Oh Jesus. She then finished with a dramatic fall to the floor, having a mini spaz attack. I do lover her but sometimes she needs to be locked up in a mental institute I swear.

Ignoring my 'dying' friend, I step over her towards Howard.

"What about you and me, one more time from the top, whatcha say?"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.

I don't know when I'll next update, might not be till all 15 oneshots of my other story Imagine: You & Me are finished. But don't worry I won't forget about this :)


	2. Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I'm happy you all like it so far. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**What If? Chapter 2**

Miley's POV

_The moonlight luminated the enemy camp which was in my sight. In the center was my beloved Eddie, who had been captured by these evil Communist Nazis! Yeah weirdly enough there was such a thing as one even though they kind of defy each other but anyway they had Eddie! I crept closer to the sleeping camp, watching the two guards on night duty. They were speaking in Russian/German which I didn't really understand but understood that they were planning on executing Eddie in the morning. Not if I had anything to say bout it, no-one kills Indiana Joannie's boyfriend!_

_The two burly guards turned their backs to me. Idiots. Branding my famous whip I snuck up behind and lashed it at both the first guards head. It hit him hard on the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground unconcious. The other turned to face me in shock, but before he could raise the alarm I whipped him once on the face, and another in his 'private regions.' Ha! Take that sucker!_

_With the two guards out the way I walk over to Eddie to untie his ropes, although it's not Eddie. For some reason his face is completely different. He now has the clearest blue eyes and long golden locks. _

_"Oh thank god, you saved me Miley!" spoke Eddie in a very girly voice. Okay what's going on? My name's not Miley! I'm Indianna Joannie, and my boyfriend does not talk in such a high pitched voice._

_The ropes binding 'Eddie's' hands are tough and won't be budging any time soon. Reaching I grab my knife and take his hands to slice the thick rope, releasing his hands. Eddie immediatley engulfs me in a strong hug, flushing my body right up against his...Whoa, OH! He is a she! Eddie is Lilly. And I'm Miley. Huh._

_"C'mon Lils we gotta get outta here!" I tell her holding her hand trying to lead her away from the camp. Of course me being Miley and not Indiana Joannie I have to go trip over some sleeping Communist Nazi's foot, who wakes up as soon as I do._

_"Intruuuder! Intruuuder! Prisoner escaping ja!" his loud voice booms out to the camp. Mud-crunkies! I get up, deliver a swift kick to the guard, take Lilly's hand and run into the prickly plants and vines we run, Nazis and Russians gaining on us. Bad luck strikes as we come to a deep, bottomless distance from us to the otherside wasn't far, but there was no way we could jump it._

_"Miley what are we going to do?" asks Lilly, panicking as the Commies can be heard not far of behind us, shooting shots up into the air to scare us. I notice the branch of a tall palm tree that bent over halfway over the gorge. Taking my whip, I lash it out and it connect with the branch securing itself. The enemy has caught up with us, shouting in their lanuage, pointing guns at our faces._

_"Hold on tight Lilly!" I yell as I grab her by the waist and swing over the gorge gripping the whip, praying to god the branch won't break. Bullets are flying all around us but it doesn't matter as none are hitting their target. We reach the other side safetly and I unhook my whip from the branch. The Commies on the other side are now very pissed off that they cannot reach us and retreat back to their camp. Lilly looks at me, causing me to blush._

_"You saved me Miley."_

_"Yeaah. I guess I did." I reply sheepishly. Lilly takes a step towards me and takes the hat of my head and places it on hers. Her hands then cup my cheeks as she begins to lean in, closing her eyes. I close mine too, feeling her hot breath on my lips._

_"Miley." she speaks as I inch closer._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Miley!"_

_"What?"_

"MILEY!"

I jerk awake in my seat in the car. Lilly is sat in the drivers seat looking at me. Huh that dream was so real. She looks cute today. Hair tied up in a loose ponytail, a white Bench t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of her slip-on Vans. I yawn and look out the window, noticing that we're at school. I must off drifted off in the car. Ah the phone in my hand explains it. I was up all night waiting for Rob Reiner to call back, and didn't get any sleep till bout 3am.

"Was I asleep Lils?"

"Yeah, pretty out of it. I thought I'd let you sleep during the journey me being so nice and all."

Pffft. Bet she was checking me out all the way through it, and what am I saying? First this dream about kissing her and now all these strange perverted thoughts? Get a grip Miley.

"Whatever."

"Well at least you're awake now. Can't wait to hear Oliver's band. He's been so excited for this since....."

I glance down at my phone. Crap! Only no bars! Rob and Howard could be trying to call me right now, but can't since my cell has no signal! I grab my backpack and run out the car towards the school, forgetting all about Lilly. No bars.....one bar! Two bars! Three bars....no bars! Jesus!

"Miley wait up!" yells Lilly jogging up beside me slinging her bag over her shoulder.

As I near the front of school the signal increases. Yes four bars! Lilly brushes past me and goes inside. Right now all I need to do is stay here...argh! One bar! How the heck does it go from four to one if I don't move? Stupid phone. I walk inside the school doors raising my cell up in the air and down again.

"Miley!" shouts Lilly, clearly not noticing how important this phone call is for me.

"Two bars...one bar, one bar! Oh no one bar!" Was I talking out loud? Huh didn't notice.

"Will you put that away!" says Lilly, slapping my hand lightly. "We're here for Oliver. Sure, it's just an audition to play at the school dance, but this means as much to him as the movie does to you."

Not really paying attention to my friend I lean over the trash can

"Yeah I'm totally here for him....FOUR BARS, YES!"

Lilly gives me that 'put-your-phone-down-or-I'll-make-you' look. God for such a hottie she needs to cool down a bit.

"What? Can't I support him from behind this trash can?"

Ignoring me Lilly grabs my arm and drags me into the audition room, my phone signal decreasing as she does. Argh stop it!

"One bar! Nooooooo!"

* * *

Lilly's POV

Wow I never realised how good Oliver was at singing. That song was catchy, he's sure to get the gig. I do love my best friends but seriously where is the need to be sitting on Miley's couch, holding their cell phones, doing nothing but waiting for them to ring, chanting;

"Come on, come on, come on, come on..."

Argh it was so annoying. Seriously what the fucking fuck.

"Come on, come on, come on! Are we going to spend the entire weekend waiting to see if you get the part or if you get the gig?" I shout at them. They don't even move an inch. Am I just a ghost to them or what? "Wake up! Move! Do something!"

Still mesmerized by their phones, Oliver and Miley stand up from their seats and switch places on the couch. Oh for gods sake.

"There." drones Oliver.

"Happy?" asks Miley.

"It is times like these I thank my lucky stars I have no talent!"

That isn't entirely true. I have tons of sporty talent. Football, soccer, baseball, surfing, skateboarding...etc. Just no musical talent. Miley groans in frustration and places her phone in her lap.

" I didn't get the part. That's why Howard hasn't called me. He doesn't have the guts. Or he's having problems with his guts and he's in the bathroom. Poor Howard. Call!"

"You know, I sing great. Mr. Meadows is just jealous. He's jealous that he doesn't have my talent and you know what they say, 'those that can't sing, teach'."

"Hey, maybe I should be a teacher!" I ponder excitedly. Well its true! However my thoughts are interuppted by both Miley's and Oliver's phones ringing. They start chanting again;

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..."

"Answer the phone!" I scream at them impatiently. Finally once they've got the information they've been waiting for then maybe we can go do something rather than sit around like bloody zombies! Both my friends listen to me and answer, walking off in opposite directions to each other.

"Heyyy, I'd be a good teacher. Supportive, fun. But no talking back! That is unacceptable! Unacceptable I say!"

Hold up, who am I talking to? Okaaaay Lilly really need to stop putting extra sugar on my sugar crunchies in the morning. I glance over to Oliver.

"Yes sir. I completely undertstand. Thanks for the call."

He hangs up and has a wide big old grin on his face. I'm guessing he got it.

"Mr Meadows loved it, I'm performing at the school dance!" he says happily. I smile back and he joins me in doing our group's happy dance. He acts like a girl so much that if he hadn't had so many girlfriends over the year I swear he'd be gay.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" we chant jumping around enthusiastically. Miley walks over to us still on the phone.

"Yeah, I totally understand. Thanks for the call...bye."

Oliver and me skip over to Miley still happy dancing waiting for her to join us. She must of got the part. She was amazing!

"Why aren't you jumping?" asks Oliver.

"Why aren't you yay-ing?" I ask.

"Why aren't you jumping and yay-ing?" he repeats.

Miley looks down at the floor. I stop noticing something wrong.

"I didn't...get it." she says softly keeping her gazed fixed on the floor.

"I'm sorry Miley." I say honestly placing my hand on her shoulder. She instantly pulls me into her for a hug as she lets out the tears. I notice Oliver walk out the door, signaling that he'd call later.

"I d-d-don't get it Lil." She sobs into the crook of my neck. "Howard said, t-t-that I wasn't good enough. Reiner's c-c-cast Sandra Bullock instead. You don't t-t-think I'm not good enough...do ya Lils?"

Rubbing her back to soothe her I move her over to the couch where we sit down. Poor Miley, I can't believe she didn't get it.

"I thought you were brilliant. The way you acted that scene out with me, it sounded like you truly meant it."

She blushed at this and snuggled herself more into me. I smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling at got at being this close to my best friend. Heck I love her to bits. Not in a gay way of course. Lilly Truscott doesn't swing that way I'm afraid.

"Thanks Lil. I suppose it's for the best, I would have been away from you for a month due to filming. I don't think I coulda last that long."

"Yeah." I sigh deeply resting my head on hers. Some things just aren't meant to be."

* * *

Enjoyed it? Cool now all you need to do is click that little box that says review. Go on you know you want to XD

Next chapter will probably be at the school dance or the lead up to it.

Thank you all! :)


	3. Butterflies and Elephants

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Here is the next chapter of What If?**

**Also if you wonder what song Miley's ringtone is it's 3OH!3 and Katy Perry Starstrukk. I have been obsessed with this song for ages it's so fucking good!**

**But anyhoo, enjoy! and feel free to ask any questions and so on.**

* * *

What If? Chapter 3

Almost a month had passed since I found out that I would not be Indiana Joannie. And with help from Lilly and Oliver, I'd actually gotten over it.

It had been an eventful one to say the least. Mamaw came to visit (unexpectedly) and became our school cook for a couple of weeks, and Dad became best buds with Tim McGraw. I ended up on Mack and Mickey dressed as a carrot and I'd stopped Jackson from cheating on his History test. Oh and he's been very annoying. No suprise there. Oliver is still a doughnut that is convinced girls will like him if he calls himself Smokin' Oken and Lilly...well there's so much to say.

Over this month I've come to realise something. Ever since I broke down after finding out about me not getting a part in that dang movie, I kept feeling butterflies whenever I went near my best friend. I've felt these before this time they felt more like elephants. And remember that dream I had? The one in which I saved Lilly? Well I keep having more like them, all revolving around her. The worst thing is every time she smiles, pouts, frowns or even does nothing I get all these weird thoughts poppin' up in my head like: _'She looks so cute,' _or worse, _'I'd hit that.' _And that's how I've come to realise that I'm totally in love with Lilly.

Not Jake Ryan, Johnny Collins, Trey, Gabe, Travis, Connor or any other guy. But Lillian Truscott, my BFF who is a GIRL. It's weird. I mean it's not like that I'm gay, cause I like boys. But for some reason I'm attracted to her. The thing that hurts the most is that I know there is no way she'll feel the same. She's as straight as a ruler. And no flexi ones don't count.

But anyway, the school dance is on tonight and Oliver and his band will be playing. I'm looking forward to that, it'll give me something to watch when Lilly gets hit on by some random guy. Lilly has no date and niether do I. Suprised? I am too. I thought the boys would be all over her, I mean how couldn't they? She's hot.

Lilly told me that no-one had asked her. I'm starting to think she's just saying that, as I'm pretty sure I saw her talking to Mark Wade the other day after Biology. Maybe she's got someone on her eye? Naaa that's just hopeful thinking Miley. Well plenty of people asked me if I'd be their date but I politley declined seeing as I only have eyes for a certain blonde surfer.

I was in my room, getting ready for the dance. I'd choosen a nice black dress that cut off at my thighs and a pair of heels, hoping to impress Lilly and maybe gather a few of the guys' attention. I'd just finished doing my make-up when my cell phone rang.

_'Tight Jeans, Double D's, making me go (whistles)_

_All the people on the street know (whistles)_

_Iced out, lit up, make the kids go (whistles)_

_All the people on the street know....'_

"Hello?" I answered picking the device off my dresser.

"Hey Miles, I'm here, are you ready?"

"Yeah come in and wait, I'll be down in a sec."

"Okey Dokey. In a bit."

The phone went dead as Lilly ended the call. She'd insisted on driving me, seeing as how I'd drove her to the mall earlier. For some reason knowing that the blonde was waiting downstairs for me, made me even more anxious and self concious. Was my hair okay? Would she like the dress? Get a grip Miley, it's not like she's your date, as much as you want her to be. I grabbed my bag and with one last glance in the mirror and walked out the door towards the stairs.

The butterflies/elephants returned as I heard her laughter from downstairs. Argh daddy's trying to be funny again. Poor Lils, she only laughs along so he won't feel bad. I gripped the banister and began my descent downstairs.

"Are ya ready yet bud?" hollered daddy.

"I'm right..." I turned the corner into the Living Room. "...here dad."

I glanced at Lilly and all my breath went away. She wore a simple but gorgeous blue dress (about the same length as mine) that matched her eyes, as well as heels. Her long lucious locks were curled and hang loosely down her back. You won't think on first glance that this beauty in front of me was such a tomboy. After staring at her for a while, and lifted my eyes to hers and was mesmerized. Apprentley Lilly had been checking me out to due to the blush she wore.

"Picture time girls!" spoke dad, interupting our moment. Dang flabbit daddy.

I stepped forward and stood at Lilly's side. Her hand wondered over and ended up on my waist as did mine. As dad sorted out the camera (he's useless at technology) I caught a whiff of Lilly's perfume, Daisy by Marc Jacobs. That is fast becoming my FAVOURITE smell.

"Say cheese!" he spoke holding up the camera. We both grinned as the flash went off. "That's a gud one bud. Y'all sure do look pretty tonight. Will I be needin' to get my shotgun out to chase off them boys Miles?"

"Daaaaaaddy!" I groaned. Lilly laughed. I wonder what dad would do if it was her I brought home?

* * *

The party had been on for about an hour so far. I'd danced, drank some punch, talked to a few people, danced some more...etc.

I was amongst a small crowd gathering near the stage where Oliver would be peforming, standing with Jenny and Harriet, a few girls in my year that I knew quite well. It was five to nine, Oliver was due to go on in five minutes, giving me enough time to find where my blonde friend had wondered off to.

Making my way through the throng of guys in suits and girls in dresses, I spotted Rico by himself. Now don't get me wrong, I hate the little squirt sometimes but I did feel a bit sorry for him. Plus he might of known where Lilly had gone.

"Hey Rico, are you okay?"

"I am now that you're here toots. Fancy a bit of Laaaaaaaatinoo tonight chica?" he said arrogantly.

Okay scratch that idea. Smug little bastard.

"Um eww no. You haven't seen Lilly have you?"

Just at that point Oliver walked on the stage with his band who began plugging amps in and what not. Eventually they started playing starting off with the song that they'd sung in their audition. Annoyed now that I was wasting my time with Rico, I began glancing around the auditorium looking for any sign of Lilly.

"Nope. Well actually I did see her..."

"Where!?! Tell me!"

"Well I might...it all depends. Do I get a little something in return?"

Fucks sake. Rico has been trying this thing with me ever since the first day of freshman year, when I had to pretend to be his girlfriend.

"You know what? How about you get nothing and I just go ask someone else? Ha what a great idea!" I said sarcastly walking off away from Rico.

After a few minutes searching for my best friend, I bumped into Gabe who had somehow managed to smuggle alchohol into the dance and was now walking around, pissed off his head.

"Heyyyy Miiiley." he greeted, slurring his words slightly.

"Um hi Gabe. You're drunk aren't ya?" I asked as his breath went in my face. It reeked of drink.

"Just a bit."

I talked to Gabe for a bit, which was actually pretty funny to watch since he was so drunk. By now Oliver's band had been playing for a while and after they finished the song, Oliver took the mic out its stand.

"We're gonna slow things down a bit after this next song guys." he said ruffling his shaggy hair. Daaaang that boy needs a haircut. I turned my attention back to Gabe.

"Soooo Miiiley. Wanna dance?"

"Aww Gabe I'd love to but I need to find Lilly first. Have you seen her?"

"Naaaa can't say I have. But get this. I heard earrrlierrr that Nose-Whistle-Wally was gonna ask her to slow dance with him!"

He began chuckling hysterically and walked/stumbled away. The band finshed playing 'Shake It' and suddenly the music softened as they began playing the opening chords to Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved.' Shit I need to find Lilly now to warn her!

As if on cue, someone else bumped into me from behind. I turned around startled to see none other than Lilly. Oh so now she shows up!

"Lilly where have you been? I've been searching all over for you!"

"Not now! I can't talk. You never guess what I heard that I really hope isn't true." she spoke rapidly, moving her eyes around on the look out for something. Or someone.

"Is it that Nose-Whistle-Wally's gonna ask you to dance?"

She stoped looking and her face looked slightly confused.

"How did you...Oh never mind just dance with me."

She pulled me into her, drapping her arms over my shoulders as I snaked my hands around her waist a bit shocked at what was happening. I was going to slow dance with Lilly, my best friend/crush. I think them elephants were kicking it up a notch now. Oh Jesus this is gonna be hard.

I noticed Wally in the distance as he saw Lilly with me. He looked pretty upset and I suddenly felt guilty almost, until he shrugged and began following after some other girl. I smiled.

Niether me or Lilly talked, instead we just swayed along to the music. Lilly moved her head to lean on my shoulder as she nuzzled my neck and I placed my own head on top of hers, similary to what had happened on the couch a month ago. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her beautiful blonde hair. Oh god. It smells like apples. I like apples. I felt her fingers brushing against the back of my neck and fought back the urge to let out a small moan. Doesn't she know what she's doing to me? I felt stares glaring at us, but I didn't give a shit. Let them think we're a couple for all I care!

The song came to an end unfortunatley, and I vauguely heard Oliver thanking the crowd for being so great before making his exit. Other couples stopped dancing and broke away. Others walked off towards the door, heading home as the dance came to a close.

However me and Lilly didn't seem to want to move.

"Lilly?" I let out, not realising my voice was all husky.

"Yeah?" she said dreaminly, not removing her head from my neck or her arms off my shoulders.

"We better be getting back home. Daddy's expecting me to be back for ten."

She sighed reluctantly and let go. Did that mean she enjoyed it as much as I did? Yes! Score! Noticing the sad look on her face, I decided a sleepover might be in order.

"But hey, do you wanna stay over? It's still early, we could have a movie night?"

"Yeah I'd like that. It'll give us some time to talk." she said, smiling at me.

Shit, she can't possibly mean.....can she? Oh god now I'm nervous.

"Talk? About what?" I ask innocentley.

"You know what Miles." Lilly grinned again before winking and walking towards the door.

Has she got something special alright.

After that look I feel like I just wanna get all sentimental.

She's got something special.

And I can't breathe (again).

I feel like something's telling me,

Maybe

Maybe

I'm SCREWED.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha not the ending you were expecting huh?**

**Yeah those last few lines are based off the He Could Be The One song, but with a bit of a twist to suit how Miley's feeling at that moment.**

**Review please! :D x**


	4. Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Here's the longly awaited next chapter of What if? It's a short one I'm afraid, but I've been at school and stuff so it's hard to find time to update. **

**Hopefully it's not too bad though :) enjoy anyway!**

* * *

What If? Chapter 4: Don't Wanna Be Torn

Lilly's POV

The ride back to Miley's was a bit awkward. Niether of us spoke too much, creating a deadly silence except for the humming of the engine. Tapping my hands on the steering wheel I let out a deep sigh, trying to keep my focus on the road and not on the girl next to me. I glanced over at Miley who was biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers. Getting sick of the lack of conversation I moved my left hand off the wheel and switched on the radio.

"How about a few tunes?" I spoke cheerfuly, flashing a smile at my best friend.

"Awesome." she replied timidly as my fingers worked the button trying to get a decent signal for our favourite station, _KTeen Radio. _Finally the signal became strong enough and the ending lines of Nickelback's _Rockstar _blasted through the speakers. Gary Green is such a legend of a DJ. Seriously what I'd give to go watch him do his thing, I'm pretty sure Oliver was mentioning getting a job there...hmm. Best thing about him though is that he plays a load of new songs by upcoming artists as well as popular ones like Lady GaGa.

_"Okay listeners that was another classic by those Canadian rockers. Stay tuned as we have Leona Lewis and Boys Like Girls coming up, after this new track by teen pop sensation Hannah Montana!" _

The guitar chords of Miley's song "_Don't Wanna Be Torn_" sounded out as we sped along the highway in darkness. I took a deep gulp of air as her sweet voice rang out, soothing me as we drove.

"Of all the songs to come on it had to be a Hannah one huh?" Miley said softly whilst laughing lightly at the irony.

"Yeah, but at least it's a song a like rather than some crappy Coldplay song."

"I thought you liked Coldplay? They wrote that song didn't they? Uh what was it called.....House of Cards!"

"You've got a bit confused there Miles, Radiohead performed that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well I think I would know. Afterall, Radiohead is my favourite band."

"Oh my bad."

There was more silence after that as we stopped talking. Why does it feel all strange and tingly when I talk to her? I mean recentley I can't help but just stare into those beautiful blue eyes and smile. She has such and effect on me that the other day when I stayed over at hers, the sight of her in a towel coming out of the shower made me weak in the knees. I love her as a best friend but I'm starting to think maybe as more. And that dance we shared, Jesus Christ. Shit and now we're gonna have this long talk after No Lilly! Get those thoughts out of your head! You can't like her like that! It's not right! Not natural! Think what mom would say!

"Lilly are you okay?"

Miley snapped me out of my thoughts and I realised I was gripping the steering wheel quite hard.

"Oh y-y-y-yeah. I'm good." I squeaked out.

_'Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn'_

Oh god, not only did the radio have to play the goddess that is Miley Stewart, but they had to go choose a song that suits my mood perfectly!

"I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart..." Miley sang along with the words, looking directly at me. I slowed the car down and pulled into the Stewart's driveway. Turning off the engine, but leaving the radio on, I faced Miley and watched as she sang. It may have been a Hannah song, but it was Miley that was singing to me, not her alter-ego. She placed her hand on my thigh and I felt a sudden rush of heat all over me. The song ended on the radio and Miley turned it off whilst speaking the last lines "....So why am I breaking apart?"

We stared at each other taking in the other's features, drinking them in. It was only then that I realised how close our faces were and that we'd both leaned over towards the other.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, moving my head away, "So what film are we going to watch?" Miley's face dropped and she looked slightly rejected. Damn. Smooth move Lilly.

"Well I've got American Pie 2, P.S. I Love You, or I rented out The Hangover from Blockbuster the other day. Your choice Lils."

"Hmm I reckon P.S. I Love You, I'm in a soppy mood for some reason."

"Yeah I would of never guessed. I guess since it's a tear-jerker I'm gonna have to use you as my teddy bear."

Eeeeeeeep! Stop flirting with me Miles! You're making this so much harder.

"W-w-what's wrong with Beary Bear?" I stuttered at, which Miley noticed. She smiled before seductively whispering in my ear, her lips inches away.

"Nothing, but you see I use him for scary movies. When it comes to romantic ones I need my Lilly Bear to cuddle up to."

Sweet Niblets Miley.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? **

**Did you not? **

**Please let me know by clicking that review button! **

**They're all appreciated :D xx**


	5. First Move

**Next chapter! I must be on a roll! haha get in! So yeah all is finally revealed in this chpater. I won't say too much now, as to not ruin the story for you.**

**A big thank you to all who have reviewed and to all who have favourited the story too! I'm flattered seriously.**

**Miley and Lilly both watch a great film in this. The amazingness that is The Hangover. If you didn't know already, I pretty much worship this film.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

What If? Chapter 5: First Move

Miley's POV

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring! You know the one that survived the Holocaust!"

"I didn't know they gave out rings in the Holocaust."

Oh I love this. We're watching The Hangover by the way, one of the funniest movies ever I think. Alan, the dumb, fat guy made me laugh so much that Dad thought I was having a heart attack and ran downstairs (weilding his Racoon lamp-shade) asking what was wrong. Only then, when he looked towards the TV seeing Alan, half naked in a bathroom with a tiger, did he realise I was okay. Poor Daddy, I think he's been scarred for life. But yeah I'm in my house watching films with Lilly, who is a very comfy pillow, not to mention a cuddly teddy bear.

Not long after we got out of the car we came inside, got interigated by Dad, got into our jammies and put P.S. I Love You in the DVD player. Another great movie if I may say so. Especially when you spend it like me in a certain blonde's arms. We were only up to the start of the film when you find out Gerry has died and I already began blubbing like a baby. Next thing I knew Lilly wrapped her arms around me as I weeped into her.

_"Lilly?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please don't ever die and leave me alone like what happened to Holly."_

_"Never in a million years Miley. I'll always be right here for you."_

I get that lovey dovey feeling just thinking about it. But I haven't moved from my position since. Even when I've have fits of laughter making me almost fall off the couch, I was more willing to pull Lilly with me, rather than let her go. I'm quite nervous in fact. Ever since Lilly said we need to have a talk, I'm getting more anxious by the minute. Had she caught on to my feelings? Was she feeling the same way? I dang well hope so.

Suddenly I felt the feeling of a hand caressing my back, which made me smile, and get even hotter than I already was. Lilly dragged her hand up and down my spine causing me to shiver. I looked up to see her totally focused on the movie.

Oh she is so sly.

"Next week's no good for me. The Jonas Brothers are in town." spoke Alan.

Oh god not those Jonas Brothers again. I'm sick and tired about hearing of them. Lets just say Hannah had a thing with Nick out of the band for a while. And he was a sweetie, that is until I caught him cheating on me with Mikayla, my arch enemy. Bastard. I felt Lilly tense up too at Alan's words. I looked up at her and saw she was looking at me too.

"You okay?" she said softly, just loud enough for me to hear over the movie.

"Yeah, it's just hard." I replied, leaning back into her. I felt her hand begin rubbing circles on my back again as a pair of soft lips kissed the top of my head. Sweet sweaty niblets, I'm gonna either attack her, or run upstairs and take a cold shower if she does something like that again!

"I wish I got the chance to show him why never to mess around with you again." Lilly said, stopping the movement of her hand but leaving it limp on my back.

"Aww thanks Lils. I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Niether would I. I mean who would be there to help you along with all your wacky schemes? Or more like who would want to help you!" she laughed as I smacked her side lightly. Harsh words Lillian. "Sorry haha, I love you really."

I stopped and looked up at her again. She was blushing at the choice of her words, but keeping eye contact with me. Oh not this again! It'll end up just like it did in the car. With us getting almost there only for her to realise what she's doing and break it off. Well not if I do it first!

"I love you too ya silly goose." I looked away, but just in time to see her slightly taken back by my statement as well as my actions. I turned my attention back to the TV as did Lilly.

"I always wondered why they were called roofies, 'cause you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. They should call 'em floories." said the fake Doug/Drug Dealer.

"Or rapies." spoke Alan, resulting in another laugh from me and Lilly. Her hand on my back suddenly began going lower and lower till she was playing with the hem of my pajama top.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes and her fingers, one by one slipped under the material and touched my skin.

"Miley." she whispered in my ear, resulting in a soft moan escaping my lips.

She removed her hand to grasp my chin lightly, pulling me up to look into her eyes. Shit shit shit! Not again Miley! You're just gonna end up hurting yourself like last time....ohhhhh I don't give a fuck! I placed my hands on either side of her cheek and pulled her closer to me and we both began to close our eyes. And then I felt the softest pair of lips on mine. Oh. My. God. I'm kissing Lilly! Score!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slowly but surely we began moving our lips in sync with each other, both of us hungry for more. I felt myself being pushed back down onto the couch as Lilly moved on top of me. I snaked my arms around her neck bringing her closer. Okay if this is a dream right now, please no-one pinch me! Suddenly though, her lips left mine and she practically jumped off me, shaking her head and repeating the words,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" over and over again. I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Surely she wasn't regretting it? Oh shit she must be, way to go Miley!

"Lilly look at me!" I shouted at her, trying to grab her hands only for her to retract away from me further.

"I c-can't Miley! As much as I w-want to, I so want to...b-but no! I just can't!"

"Why Lilly? Why not?" I asked completely unsure as to why she was acting like this. I felt myself crying now as the salty tears rolled down my cheeks. "Is it me? Am I not good enough for you? Heck I wasn't for Jake or Nick, so it must be!"

"N-n-n-no Miley! It's not you, it's me." Not that old line again. It made us sound as if we were breaking up. "Or not me but rather my mom."

"What do you mean?

"Mom's super religous. I know she'd never be okay with this Miles. She'd kick me out and I j-just can't deal with that. It's not like I could go to my Dads."

I noticed she was crying too now, as she sat down on the couch again, wiping her eyes. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her as her walls opened and the tears flowed.

"I'm so confused...I mean I've never felt this way before about a guy, let alone a girl Miles. Plus why be stuck with me? You could have anyone in the world with your looks, I wouldn't deserve you."

"Don't say that! To me you're worth a million. In fact Lilly, you are my one in a million."

"Really?"

"Positive."

We both stopped crying and stayed quiet for a while. Eventually Lilly sat up and took my hands in hers. She kept her head down as she gathered herself. I took this time to take in her. Her blonde hair that had been pinned back in a bun had come undone and became loose. Her mascara was running down her face, but to me it didn't matter as she was beautiful to me. That and I probably look the same right now.

"I don't know what's going to happen Miley, but I do know that I want to be with you."

Those few words sent my heart into space as a smiled a dazzling smile. She has no idea how happy she's made me now! I pulled her into a long hug as she burried her face into the crook of my neck.

"You won't regret it I promise."

"I know."

We broke the hug and she placed a long, lingering peck on my lips, before pulling back a bit too soon, leaving me with closed eyes and puckered lips. I glanced over to the TV where the movie had come to an end, showing the credits with all the photos from the character's wild night. I yawned and stretched as Lilly turned off the DVD. I stood up and took her hand, as we began our descent to bed. Man I'm tired. After brushing our teeth, we climbed under the covers of my double bed, both as tired as Uncle Earl after walking up the stairs. I placed my head on the pillow, as Lilly oved closer to me and snuggled into my chest. We wrapped our limbs around each other and began to drift off to sleep.

I was just nodding off until I was jolted awake by a loud snore erupting from the sleeping beauty next to me. Damn. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

Thanks Lilly.

* * *

**How about that then? Lilly and Miley finally getting it on! Wooooop :D**

**Just for a future reference, just remember what Lilly said about her mum, it might be used later......**

**mwhaha Oh i'm going be so harsh to them its horrible!**

**But anyhoo, please review it would make my day if you did xx**


	6. Surf and Turf

****

**Next chapter is quite a long one. Trying out on my new laptop :) **

**Good stuff, anyway I'll keep it short and sweet as I'm about to watch a film with mis padres! Adios!**

* * *

What If Chapter 6: Surf and Turf

Lilly's POV

"Aww c'mon Miles, you know I can't cook!"

"I know ya can't and that's why I'm gonna teach ya."

"But why now? Can't we do it later, I wanna go surf! Did you see the waves out there this morning? Perfect!" I whined, holding my head in my hands, slouched over the Stewart's kitchen table.

Miley was trying to get me to learn how to cook, seeing as how I am useless according to her. Okay so I flipped the pancake too high causing it to stick to the ceiling, but that doesn't mean I'm bad! Plus who needs cooking? Mom tried to teach me before, saying I'll need it when it comes to college. Too bad for her that I'm planning on living off pizza, and Starbucks. Unless I room with Miley, who can just cook my food seeing as how she loves me.

"Well we need to eat before we can go to the beach sweetie." Miley reasons with me, pushing the bowl of flour and two eggs towards me.

"Yeah so why don't you just cook it? It'll be Lunch by the time I'll actually make a whole pancake. Plus it'll taste so much nicer coming from you."

Hopefully that'll sweet-talk my way out of it. Miley doesn't seem to think so, as she collects the carton of milk out of the fridge and places it on the counter along with the other ingredients. Ugh how did I get myself into this? I woke up this morning, in Miley's arms (which was amazing by the way) after our little revelation last night, and after another few kisses she drags me out of bed and pulls me downstairs into the kitchen, where we have been for about an half an hour. And so far we've eaten nothing due to Miley's stubbornness. Man I'm hungry.

"As much as I'd like to believe that you were being sincere there, I'd like you to know flattery will get ya nowhere Truscott."

"I wasn't counting on it Stewart." I flirted back. Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl of flour and two eggs away from me. She cracked one of them on the side of the bowl, causing it to open and for the raw yolk to come out.

"You know you'll hafta learn someday." She said, whilst mixing the flour and egg together before adding milk. "What are ya gonna do when ya got t' go off to college? You're screwed then."

"Um well I was hoping that we'd be living together by then." I said sheepishly, not knowing what her reaction was going to be. I sank further into my chair as she suddenly stopped mixing and looked at me.

"So what you were just expectin' me to look after you? I love you and I wanna live with you too but I'm not gonna be your personal chef!" she said loudly, her southern accent becoming more clear.

"Well...I...no but...," I stuttered. Christ Miley's scary when she wants to be. "...okay no but what I meant is that maybe if you do the cooking I could do the cleaning? I'm good at that."

"Nice weaselling there Lils." Miley laughed before reaching into the cupboard to get a frying pan. "I'll let ya off this once young lady, but don't do it again." She mimicked a teacher, pointing the pan at me. She's such a tease.

Ten minutes later the pancakes were ready and we happily tucked in. I swear Miley's cooking is almost as good as Mr Stewarts. In fact I've been meaning to suggest to him that he go do one of those cooking shows. As usual I finished my plate before her. I smiled in satisfaction and leaned back in my chair. Miley just shook her head.

"I take it you enjoyed ya breakfast then?"

"Mmmhmm. How could you tell?"

Miley didn't answer, she merely got up out of her chair walked over to me before leaning down and kissed me on the lips forcefully. The action took me off guard and causing me to almost fall out of my chair. Wow I could get used to this. A few seconds later she pulled back.

"Not that that wasn't nice or anything," I began, "But what was that for?"

"Ya had a bit of syrup on your mouth and I had ta get it off." She said emphasising the 'had' before grabbing her plate and handing it to me.

"Uh...what's this?" I asked confused. What was she up to?

"Well you said you would do the cleaning, and that includes washing up."

What? I never agreed to this! Oh that's sneaky Miles. She started walking over to the stairs leaving me dumbfounded in the kitchen.

"B-b-but..."

"No buts Lilly. Best get goin' if ya wanna go surfing and see me in my bikini."

Oh god, now I'm having some seriously R-rated images in my head. Miley in a bikini. On the beach. In the sea. Water trailing down her sexy...AHHH! I'M GOING TO HELL! I see her standing, hands on hips giving me that 'what-are-you-doing' look.

"I'll get right on it." I say, dashing to the sink with the plates. She laughs and begins her descent upstairs but not before shouting,

"Hurry up Lils, I'll be waiting."

"Eeeeep."

Wow the waves are fantastic today! And I mean it! I swear they are like up to twenty feet in height, perfect for surfing. Miley tried to stop me from going out saying it was too dangerous, but no-one not even her can keep me from my natural habitat. I'd finally called it a day after tiring myself out, so I dragged my board across the sand to where Miley was sunbathing, asleep. Damn she looked so cute. I dropped the board and took the moment to look at her.

She was lain on her back on a pink Hannah Montana towel (probably a freebie), with a pair of black Ray-Ban loafer shades. Her dark, chocolate brown hair was tied back in a messy bun and of course she was wearing her black bikini. Me being the pervert I am, I couldn't help but look at her chest and the small tattoo under her left breast she gotten on her 17th birthday saying: _'Just Breathe.' _Yeah you might be shocked that Mr Stewart let her have one, but apparently he and Jackson had one too. Some sort of family thing, I don't know.

"You're staring." She said softly, scaring me. I thought she was asleep! I kneeled down beside her as she sat up, leaning back on her elbows.

"Sorry it's hard not to."

"I know what ya mean." She replied, lowering her shades to look at my body. I caught her eyes which were clouded with desire.

Knowing what we both wanted I leaned forward and caught her lips with mine. She moaned lightly before pulling me closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. As much as I loved it, I felt myself wanting more so I decided to be bold as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip causing the southern beauty to shiver. She parted her lips slightly before her tongue entered my mouth seeking out mine. This is heaven, please no-one interrupt us! Our tongues collided and began a sort of rhythmic dance with each other. I couldn't get enough of Miley's taste and apparently she couldn't get enough of mine. I felt her hands move to my bare lower back, which snapped me out of her hypnotic trance.

As much as I loved this, we were making out in a public place, with nothing but skimpy bikinis covering us. We needed to slow down a bit, so I pulled back reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked knowing I'd stopped a bit earlier than expected.

"I think we should just slow down, I don't want to rush anything."

"I get ya. After all we did only get together yesterday. Maybe the beach isn't the best place to do that, I'm surprised no-one saw us."

She moved her arms off my back and laid back down as did I.

"Oh. My. God. Did you guys see that?" said a deep voice, causing both of us to whip our heads round. There stood near us, were a bunch of guys from school who I take had all just witnessed our little show. Shit I think Miley spoke too soon.

"Yeah it was totally hot!" spoke another, slapping his friend on the back. Only then did I notice a familiar face in the group. Oliver. He stood with his face in shock, clearly not expecting to see that.

Guilt settled in as I'd had suspicions that he may be liked me as more than a friend. The other guys dispersed leaving our best friend standing there by himself. I looked at Miley who looked equally worried as me. We both stood up and cautiously moved towards him.

"Oliver we..."

"Finally!" he yelled, before enveloping us in a bear hug. Okay what the hell? As if reading my thoughts Miley said,

"Best-friend-who-accepts-Lilly-and-me-say-what?"

He let us go and smiled.

"I've been waiting forever for you two to get together. I so glad you finally have! You'll have to tell me every detail? How did it happen? Have you done more than kiss yet?" Oliver spoke rapidly, giving little chance to interrupt him. God we me and Miley this obvious? Has the spark always been there? I guess so.

"So wait," said Miley, "You're okay with us?"

"Pffft what did you think I was going to do? Disown you because it's wrong and against nature? As if. So are you going to tell me how it happened or not?"

As much of a doughnut he is, I cannot love him more than I do now. I turned to face Miley and she was crying tears of happiness, and I was too. We both grabbed Oliver into another hug, which he didn't expect; I'm guessing he expected us to hit him. We have done it in the past.

"Thank you." Miley said through sobs. It was a great feeling not being rejected, I just hope when it came to telling mom and Mr Stewart it would go smoothly. Miley lifted her head back up and turned to me. "Are you gonna tell him or should I?"

"I will. Basically Oliver it happened yesterday night at the dance."

"You mean I was there? Where was I?"

"On stage singing Maroon 5. I'd heard from Gabe Lamotti that Nose-Whistle Wally was going to ask me to dance," I explained reminiscing that horrible but wonderful night. Horrible because I kept getting stalked by Wally, wonderful because of the obvious. I continued, "I was running around frantically searching for any guy but I couldn't find any as they were all paired up. I ended up running into Miley and so I dragged her into dancing with me."

Miley was listening as well and she leaned forward and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers in mine. Oliver noticed and smiled.

"And I guess it was the way my head fit into her neck." I felt Miley squeeze my hand as I laid my head on her shoulder. I motioned for her to continue.

"Her hair smelled like apples. I like apples." Huh for some reason that sounded like something Oliver would say. Speaking of him, the boy looked like he could burst through anticipation.

"Guys I'm so happy!" he said ecstatically in that weird camp voice he does. Seriously is it only me who thinks he could be gay? "Although next time you might want to be a bit more discreet."

"You know he's right about that Miles. I mean what if it had been Amber or Ashley rather than a bunch of dudes?"

"Hey! I'm not the one who started, that was you. I just couldn't help but go along." Miley yelled defensively causing Oliver and me to laugh.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Oliver asked whilst ruffling his hair.

"Dunno. Hey! Let's go see that new Alice in Wonderland movie, it looks really good."

"Movies? Really Lilly, we watched a ton of 'em last night!"

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with a better suggestion." I spoke in a huff. Seriously my ideas are always great. Miley grinned and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I've got a few that I can think off." She said seductively causing me to blush. This did not go unnoticed by Oliver unfortunately for me.

"Ohhhh riiiiight. I can see what you two want to do."

"Actually..."

"No worries, I'll let you get back to Miley's house." He said cutting me off.

"Seriously Oliver you don't understand..." Miley spoke up, just as embarrassed as me.

"Or should I say Miley's bed? I mean I knew you liked each other but you're that horny that you'll flirt in front of me? No worries, just use a condom, or in your case a rubber glove..."

"OLIVER!" Miley and I both shouted simultaneously. "WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

We both went very red and silent at the same time as we realised the whole beach must have heard. Oliver looked a bit scared after our little outburst and looked a bit mortified at what he said.

"Oops my bad." He said timidly.

"Don't worry Oliver, we won't hit you." Miley said, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"Well Miley won't but I will." I angrily shouted because smacking him on the arm at which he let out a girly cry. He needs to man up about it! After that there was an awkward silence as we all stood there unsure what to say.

"So...who wants to get some hotdogs?"

"Good idea Miles! Let's go!"

We both linked arms and walked off towards Rico's, with Oliver trailing after us.

* * *

**What did you think? Suggestions, questions anything, just review and ask away! **

**In response to one review, I know Sandra Bullock is waaaay older than Miley it just **

**happened to be her that got Miley's part because I was watching The Proposal at the time. Hope that cleared up any queries! xx**


	7. You're a Stewart!

**I must be on a roll or something because this is the third update in like 3 days! **

**Hope everyone's enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.**

**This and the next few chapters are all based off the Hannah Montana episode 'The Wheel Near My Bed Keeps On Turning.' which was great wasn't it? A lot of Liley in it, minus the whole Oliver speech begging Lilly not to leave him. Notice though that he didn't seem too upset when he thought they were going to break up. Also you can imagine whilst watching this that Lilly and Miley are actually together just by the way they act with each other. Shame it's not really like that :(**

**One day maybe lol**

* * *

What If? Chapter 7: You're a Stewart

Miley's POV

Scrolling through the updates from Flitter on my cell, I grabbed the box of 'Family Cereal' and began pouring the flakes into my bowl. This Flitter thing was really awesome, I mean some people don't get it saying it's stupid and stuff, but I honestly am addicted! My fingers typed away as to let my followers know what Hannah Montana was doing with her life.

"Oooh Hannah's pouring her favourite cereal!" I said enthusiastically gaining a weird look from Daddy. Noticing a small package amongst the flakes I picked it up. Yey! I got a free toy! "And I found a prize at the bottom of her bowl." I looked to see a fake tattoo. I've always wanted one of them! Well the kid inside me has. I continued updating my Flitter status as my dad spoke from the kitchen sink at me.

"And Robbie Ray is over here doin' the dishes, wonderin' why were saying everythin' that we're doing out loud."

Pffft! Trust Daddy to not know anything about technology, maybe if he knew how great Flitter was he wouldn't be so negative about it.

"I'm flittering my fans. They like to know what I'm doing all the time." I explained, still engrossed in my cell.

"And people really care about this stuff?" What did I say? Clearly clueless.

"Yeah. I mean personally I think it's ridiculous, but..." I began hoping to accommodate Daddy. I don't really think it's ridiculous, in fact it's great! My phone beeped letting me know someone had updated their status. "...Ooooooh! Reese Witherspoon just bought kitty litter!" I smiled at raised my hand to hi-five Daddy, who looked baffled by my excitement. Fine leave me hanging why don't ya?

"Now if ya ask me, flittering is for the birds." What did I say? The day Daddy turns into a tech geek is the day Uncle Earl stops wearing his easy fit jeans. "Hey write that down, your Daddy just said somethin' really funny!" He turned back to the sink and began laughing at his joke. Oh dear, when will he learn?

"You bet Dad, doing it right now." I lied, pretending to type.

My cell beeped again and I was drawn back in. It was Lilly. We'd been dating for the past three months and things couldn't be better. Not only had Oliver accepted us, but Daddy and Jackson had too. Although Jackson being the annoying brother he is said he didn't mind as long as he didn't have to see any kissing. I swear guys are meant to love the prospect of seeing two girls making out.

"Oh. Lilly just flittered, 'G-R-R-R.' Wonder what that means." I said looking over to Daddy. I really hope she's okay, I mean she is typing random letters that mean nothing. Maybe she's a bit delusional? Then as if on cue the blonde stormed into the house, slamming the door before shouting,

"GRRRRRR!" Oh she meant that. Well I feel stupid, my bad.

"Don't ask me, ask grrr." Said Daddy, again trying to be funny but not succeeding. I turned and gave him a look. "Ask grrr, get it? Now that's funny you gotta write that down." Ignoring him, I turned and walked over to the angry, pacing, blonde girl.

"Lilly what's wrong?"

"Of all the cruel, selfish, inconsiderate..." she yelled still pacing angrily around the living room. Oh no, she must of told her mom about us dating! And it's clear she didn't take it too well. "...I can't believe it! How could she do this to me?"

"She? Oh my gosh you told your mom didn't ya?"

"No. It's worse. She..." she sniffled. "Got a job!" Lilly then dramatically fell on to the couch. I took a seat next to her. I really do think she is a bit crazy. Maybe she put extra sugar on her Sugar Crunchies again.

"Okaaaaaay." I replied. Lilly then went on about how it was a great benefit for her Mom or something. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention; it's hard to when Lilly's sat in front of you.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Dad, getting up from his seat by the kitchen. Lilly looked at him then at me, pleading silently for us to help.

"It's in Atlanta."

My world came crashing down at those three words. Lilly, the person I loved more than anything else in the world was moving away from Malibu and from me. How could her Mom do this to us?

"You're moving?" I squeaked out. Lilly merely nodded. "You're moving to Atlanta?" I repeated again just to make sure I'd heard correctly. No, no, no this is not happening! "I can't have my GF in the ATL! OMG!" I stood up next to Daddy, tears almost threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I know! It's gonna be TTFG!"

Uh okay what? TTFG? You got me there Lils, what's that mean? Apparently Daddy was just as confused as me and Lilly noticed.

"That's 'ta-ta for good.'" She explained miserably. Oops my bad, yet again I feel like an idiot for the second time this day.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Hey well what about ya dad? He just lives an hour away. Can't ya move in with him?"

As much as I wanted to believe that plan would work, I knew it wouldn't. It would mean Lilly would have to move schools and everything. I'd never get a chance to see her. It'd be no difference from her moving to Atlanta.

"Dad no! Then she'd hafta go to a different school. Look it's great that you're trying to help but ya know, the best help right now would just be makin' us sandwiches and getting us a beverage." I dragged him over towards the kitchen, hopefully leaving me and Lilly a little alone time.

"Okay got it. Hey pound it." He said, holding up his clenched fist for me to hit. I swear he needs to stop watching MTV. He's waaaay too old for it. I pulled a face and reluctantly 'pounded' his fist. Strange man. I walked back over to Lilly by the piano.

"Hey wait maybe your dad's right. I mean that way, you know I could see Oliver and still date you..." Lilly started blubbing. Aww sweetie don't cry. "...every once in a while."

"I can't believe this is happening." I sat next to Lilly pulling her close to me. Oliver then walked through the door puzzled.

"Can't believe what's happening?"

Wow he's got himself a haircut! Thank god it was in need of a trim.

"You haven't told him yet?" I asked Lilly, unsure if Oliver knew.

"Told me what?"

Lilly stood up and walked over to him with me. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Oh no, you've broken up with each other?

"Oliver..." Lilly began only to be interrupted by him.

"Ohhhhhhhh here it comes. I spent ages and ages waiting for you two to get together, and only months after you finally do you go and throw it all away probably cause of some silly fight!"

"Oliver..." Lilly said again.

"It's Gabe Lamotti isn't it? I knew it, but you know what you're making the biggest mistake of your life. I mean I know he's got a swimmers body," Oliver then made some weird gesture with his hands to symbolize a body. Okay I knew he was happy for me and Lilly but really, this is just plain creepy. "Miley loves you Lilly, please don't break up with her."

"Oliver I'm not breaking up with Miley." Interrupted Lilly, before that doughnut could get another word in.

"What?"

"My Mom got a job in Atlanta and the only way I can stay near you guys is if I move in with my Dad."

"Oh." He said quietly while the realisation sunk in. "But that's like an hour away Lilly, we'll never get to see you. Please don't go!" he sunk onto his knees and began pleading even more with her.

Like Lilly can do anything about it. I merely stood watching it all; if I hadn't been so upset I'd of smacked Oliver for acting as if Lilly and I's relationship was something out of a soap opera. Suddenly he jumped up, with a smile beaming on his face.

"Wait I got it! The perfect way for you and Miley to stay together, I mean as long as your parents are cool with it."

Sweet niblets that boy better not be talking about what I think he is. Marriage? To Lilly? The thought never crossed my mind but, heck I guess it's gonna happen on the future. However I don't want to do that now!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said walking up to the two and glaring at Oliver. "We are way too young to get married." I laughed awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with Lilly. "So I suggest you leave if you're gonna keep making such silly suggestions Oliver."

"Actually I was talking about Lilly moving in with you, Miley." Lilly looked towards me quite pissed off about my anti-marriage remarks. Her arms were crossed and she raised one eyebrow. If she wasn't mad right now I'd be so turned on.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. I was just messing with ya Lilly-Bear" I lied reaching over to grab her hands. She didn't change her expression one bit. Oh crap I'm in trouble. "I'll get you some flowers later sweetie."

"Yeah it's gonna take more than flowers _sweetie._" She replied. I leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips to apologize. I knew she couldn't resist that.

"Oliver that's actually a great idea." I wasn't lying either. He actually had thought of a good plan for once!

"Yeah I know, I'll let you guys sort it out, so give me a call later to let me know how it goes."

He hugged us both, shook Daddy's hand goodbye before walking out of the house.

"You really want me to move in with you?" asked Lilly grabbing my hands.

"Are you kidding? Of course! We both do right Dad?"

"Absolutely, you're family."

I felt my heart swell. Not only had Lilly been my best friend since the fifth grade she was my girlfriend and to have her move in with me was great. Even more so was the fact that not only did I seem to love her, but so did Daddy. I wrapped her up in a hug which she returned.

"See everybody's happy!"

Leave it up to Jackson to come and ruin it all. As soon as I said that last sentence he came running from upstairs screaming,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Shoving me and Lilly as he ran to dad, along the way. I shrugged. Well everybody that counts anyway.

Not wanting to listen to Jackson's ranting, Lilly and I retreated to the couch for some 'alone time.' Hint hint, wink wink! About five seconds into our alone time, we were in a heated lip-lock (something I loved doing by the way) and I vaguely caught Jackson's words.

"What are you thinking? If you let her live here, there will be two of them! Two! Dos! Dooooo! They'll be making out and everything in front of me! I don't want to see that! Plus you're actually going to let them stay in the same room? Think what they could be doing in there!"

"Jackson calm down." said Dad.

"Calm down? Calm..." I'm guessing he'd turned around and saw me and Lilly. Ha! Serves him right, jerk. "They've already contaminated the couch! Quick get the sanitizer, I'll guard the stairs, if we deny them food and sleep, victory can still be ours!"

Okay Jackson has officially gone mad. I ignored Jerkson after that and went back to kissing Lilly. I was just about to run my tongue along her lip before Jackson interrupted us by coming up behind and farting right in our faces. Lilly began gagging, while I (after years of enduring this treatment had developed an ability to ignore such a smell) just grinned uneasily and patted her on the arm.

"Congratulations. You're a Stewart."

* * *

**For all who are intrested, Jackson doesn't hate Miley and Lilly. He's not against them or anything, he's just being, well, Jackson.**

**Somehow I seem to be making Oliver seem very gay in this story. Maybe I should man him up a bit, get him a girlfriend or something. The episode story line will continue in the next chapter, but of course it'll be with a bit of a twist ;) xx**


	8. Finish What You Started

**Finally I've stopped being so lazy and updated! Haha, jokes aside I've been far from lazy what with A Levels and Musical Rehersals it's hard to find time to write. I'm putting off an essay to do this now, but ho hum pigs bum :)**

**Regarding this chapter, it's the other part of 'The Wheel Near My Head Keeps On Turning' episode and I'll warn you now things get a bit M Rated between the girls, so if you're under 15 you shouldn't be reading it! It'll contaminate your innocent minds! As for Oliver, I'm definatley thinking he needs a love intrest so that might be in the cards for later.**

* * *

What If? Chapter 8: Finish What You Started

Miley's POV

It was around midnight. I was laid cosily in my bed with my warm covers and numerous plump pillows. The only light was the moonlight seeping through the blinds on my balcony doors. Next to me was Lilly who was sound asleep in her bed next to mine. She'd moved in with us as planned yesterday morning but so far it wasn't quite what I'd expected.

To start with, me being the amazing girlfriend/best friend ever, I had spent a good hour or so tidying my room and making space for her. Excited I happily showed her the empty draws that she could use. I'd moved out all the t-shirts before and placed them in the Hannah closet. She stated that she might have needed a smidge more space. I wasn't too bothered by that, but I was when it turned out that a smidge meant a hell of a lot more than I thought it did. My once tidy, spacious, organised room was, and still is, covered with boxes and bits and bobs of Lilly's stuff. Now don't get me wrong, I love Lilly and all but seriously, was her life-size cut-out of Orlando Bloom really necessary? I might have to force her to get rid of it and replace it with a life-size cut-out of Hannah Montana instead.

Somehow we managed to find space (I don't know how but we did) and things went pretty smoothly from there. That was until it was time to go to bed. Unfortunately Daddy had prevented us from sharing the same bed must to our annoyance. I don't see why he did; we haven't done anything like that yet, although I was seriously thinking about talking to Lilly about it. Anyway, we got into our jammies, brushed our teeth, the usual. I was very tired and wanted nothing more to go to sleep, and rest up for the Hannah CD signing tomorrow. Lilly had other plans. I couldn't bring her along and so she rang Oliver.

"_Hey Oliver what are you doing tomorrow?" she said sitting cross-legged on her bed. I could vaguely hear Oliver's reply through the speakers._

"_Nothing really. Why?"_

"_Oh it's just Miley's got a Hannah thing tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanna hang out?"_

"_Yeah that'll be awesome. You and Miley aren't spending the day together? Are you sure you haven't broken up and are just telling me lies?"_

"_Oh shush. You know I would never do that. So what shall we do?"_

"_We could go to the beach."_

"_Yeah and we could go surfing..." she drawled on as I pulled the covers over my head trying to block out the noise. "...and we can get breakfast."_

"_What shall we have?"_

"_Oh anything really I don't mind."_

"_Pancakes?"_

"_Pancakes, really?"_

At that point I got so fed up that I launched a pillow at her head. She said a quick goodbye and hung up her phone, leaving the room in peaceful and quiet. That was nice for a while until Lilly began tossing and turning. Argh! She was so aggravating! I sat up pulling the covers off me and glared at her back, which was still moving.

"_Lilly sweetie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Stomach, back, side...PICK ONE!"_

She let out a hushed 'eeeep' and lay down on her back and eventually fell asleep. I wish the same could be said for me. I'm currently wide awake unable to sleep because of the racket of Lilly's hamster, Mr Squeakers, running around on his squeaky wheel. Figures. Creak, creak, creak, and creak it goes and with every turn of that dang wheel I'm losing my patience more and more. Suddenly though the creaking stops as Mr Squeakers gets off his wheel. Finally! What was it Daddy used to tell me? Patience is a virtue.

I lie back down on my bed and close my eyes. Time to catch up on some much needed shut eye! I hear nothing but the sounds of Lilly breathing, which is quite soothing. That is still Mr Squeakers decides he fancies a drink and starts gulping the stuff down making more noise than I knew a hamster could do. To top it all off, he starts peeing only for him to then go back onto his wheel! Sweet niblets! I sit up again and watch the fluffy little creature who is now my mortal enemy. I sigh and groan in defeat before walking out my room, down the stairs and collapsing on the couch. Note to self, never buy a hamster.

* * *

"Stupid dang CD signings." I groaned, flopping onto my bed before pulling off the Hannah wig.

Ever since last night I'd been exhausted. Three hours sleep is horrible if you have a busy day after. After collapsing on the couch last night, I was rudely awakened by Jerkson and his attempt to be the next Beethoven on the piano. I think he's still pissed about the whole Lilly moving in thing, but no worries I'll get my revenge later! After signing copies of my latest album to my fans, I'd raced home in need of some much needed Miley-Lilly time. I figured that what I'd said to Dad earlier about Lilly making me miserable was just due to me being cranky. That and I needed to talk things over with her, if I ever wanted to sleep again. Speaking of my gorgeous girlfriend, where is she?

It was only then that I realised that my room was back to its original state. No Lilly's boxes, no Lilly's bed, no Lilly's cardboard cut-out, no Lilly. Confused I noticed a small pink piece of paper resting on the pillow. I carefully picked it up and read:

_Dear Miley,_

_I heard what you said, so congratulations you don't have to deal with me anymore._

_Lilly._

Realisation sunk in as I knew I'd possibly lost the most important person in my life. Stupid, stupid girl Miley! Why did you have to go open your big mouth like that? She'd left me. Hold on, where could she have gone? Well not with her mom cause she left a week ago, so she must be at her Dad's in L.A. I got up, not bothering to change my Hannah outfit and ran to my car. Fumbling with the keys I started up the engine and reversed off the driveway, before speeding off down the road.

I feel so bad. So what if I was a little agitated and tired, I should have never said those things I did about Lilly. I may have lost her forever now. I felt a few tears well up in my eyes, slightly blurring my vision of the road. I didn't care that I was still in my Hannah attire or that I was probably speeding, I just cared about Lilly. Eventually after an hour's drive, I arrived at Mr Truscott's small apartment, and pulled my car up on the kerb. Screw the pay meter, I could care less right now if I got a dang parking ticket. I flung open the entrance door and sprinted up the flights of stairs (the most exercise I've done in the past month, excluding Hannah's dance rehearsals) before I reached his door. Hesitating slightly, I knocked on the door twice feeling the solid wood on my knuckles.

Lilly's dad opened the door and beamed when he saw it was me. I don't know but for some reason I've always loved her dad. Maybe it was because when I was eleven, he won a goldfish for me at the carnival on Lilly's birthday and then bought us cotton candy. Ah those were the days.

"Hey Mr Truscott, can I talk to Lilly?"

I noticed his tiny apartment was covered with all her stuff, just like my room had been. Only difference was, this was his whole house not just his bedroom. Lilly was sat on her bed, only a few meters away from the door. And she looked angry at seeing me.

"Tell her I want nothing to do with her!" she stated, loud enough for me to hear.

Harsh words Lil. Mr Truscott however being the amazing guy he is let me in, regardless of what Lilly said. I walked a few steps into his apartment till I was standing next to my girlfriend. The hurt was written all over her face and I felt even guiltier than I had been.

"Lilly," I began, "I'm sorry I said all that stuff about you, please come back."

"Forget it, it's gonna take a lot more than some lame apology to make me want to leave all of this." She said whilst sitting down on her bed. Uh okay she would really live in this dump over my house?

"Really?"

"Why do you even want me back, I obviously make you miserable."

"I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it? Were you just chatting with your dad, and there was this moment of silence and you thought, 'Oh! I know what I'll fill it with, something cruel and vicious that'd break my girlfriend's heart!'" Lilly yelled getting angrier as she spoke.

"Listen it would only be cruel and vicious if I said it to your face, and in my defence I thought your face was halfway to the beach."

Lilly gasped dramatically at this and I vaguely heard a phone begin to ring before turning my attention back to my enraged girlfriend.

"Well my face came back for sunscreen and it brought my ears with it!"

"Sorry I, uh, I gotta get that. It's a business call." Apologised Mr Truscott, climbing over the bed and boxes to reach his small 'office' in the corner of the room. He picked up the phone and spoke in a very womanly voice. "Truscott and Associates Certified Public Accounts, Margret speaking ."

Lilly and I both pulled a face at this, what a strange man. He noticed and pressed the device to his chest.

"You have to look successful to be successful!" he said before going back to the caller on the phone, as I mouthed a shocked 'wow.' He coughed and dropped the secretary act, "Thank you Margret...Ken Truscott here. Oh hey Charlie. Hang on I'm gonna take this in the conference room." Lilly's dad spoke whilst walking into his closet. Yet again, he's weird. I turned back to Lilly who was cringing at her dad.

"Next time you have a problem with me, you should just come talk to me about it, instead of going behind my back."

"Alright fine. I can't stand your late night calls with Oliver, your leaky squeaky hamster, and the fact you run away every time you hear something that I only say 'cause I'm tired and cranky. And last night...was kind of miserable, but I was ten times more miserable when I came home today and saw that my girlfriend was gone. "

My explanation seemed to cheer Lilly up and she stepped forward to give me a loving embrace. I sighed as I rested my head on her shoulder and the blonde wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for another minute or so until I pulled back and gave her a longing kiss on the lips. She melted into it and if it hadn't been for the sniffles of happiness coming from 'Margret' it might of got a bit more passionate.

"T-t-that's beautiful." came a sobbing voice. Lilly broke away and moved towards the closet.

"Dad, are you crying in there?"

"No it's me Margret," I looked at Lilly and we both sighed. Her dad really was a bit mental. "Margret get a hold of yourself." Ignoring her kooky dad the girl of my dreams turned back to me.

"So uh, you really want me back?" she asked sheepishly. Bless her heart.

"Yeah," I smiled at her, biting my bottom lip, "My house is your house now and nobody's leaving."

Mr Truscott re-appeared from the closet, still on the phone to Charlie.

"Charlie I'm gonna have to call you back...my secretary is an emotional wreck." He hung up the phone and began grabbing handful of tissues as me and Lilly looked on bewildered. "These are for Margret!"

We said our goodbyes to Mr Truscott, promising to get a delivery van round the next day to collect Lilly's stuff. I was going to send the doctors around too, to check on Mr Truscott's split persona but of course Lilly stopped me. As we entered my bedroom Lilly shocked me by pinning me against the back of the door and kissing me full on. Not that I minded.

"Miley I need to say something." Lilly said breaking off our kiss. I nodded and she linked our hands, lacing our fingers together. She took a deep breath and looked at me right in the eye. "I love you."

I pretty much feel like I could burst with happiness. Lilly loved me back! Hell yes! She began looking all nervous and fidgety.

"It's totally cool if you don't feel the same, or even if you're not ready to say it back to me, I just needed you to know and..."

I cut her off the best way I knew. My lips moving in sync with hers felt magical. We'd done it so many times before, but this time it was so different, more need was being put into it.

"I love you too." I mumbled against her mouth as she smiled. The kisses became more heated and I felt myself being pushed back on the bed. I let Lilly climb on top of me as she straddled my waist and began tugging on my red jacket. I helped her get it off me and then slipped my hands under her t-shirt to caress her back. She shivered as I traced my finger along her spine making me laugh. She was like putty in my hands.

Lilly then pulled the rim of my own t-shirt up and I was happy for her to get it off me. I kicked off my shoes with my feet and then moved my legs around hers. She sat up and I watched as her eyes roamed over my upper body, only covered by a bra. I can't believe what is happening, are we taking things to fast? We've been best friends for six years before so is this such a bad thing? We both love each other and yeah we're not married but we're screwed about getting to heaven anyway if the whole 'god hates gays' is true. I think we're ready to do this. As if sensing my uncertainty Lilly asked,

"Are you okay Miley? We're not taking things to fast, are we?"

I smiled and pulled her down for another kiss, whilst taking her hand and placing it on my covered breast.

"Does that answer your question?" I replied. Lilly smirked and leaned in for another but I stopped her, placing my finger on her soft, luscious lips. "Take your own shirt off first, I feel as though I'm the only one exposed here!"

Soon after, more clothing was removed; shirts, jeans, bras and underwear all flung across the room in frenzy. Lilly began placing butterfly kisses along my neck and jaw line as she moved further south. My breathing became more and more rapid and I clutched onto her back. Jesus! She placed one on my left breast and then one on the other before her hand moved from its position on my stomach to the sacred place between my legs.

"Oh g-god... Lilly." I rasped as she began moving her fingers inside me.

With each stroke I felt this sensation building up in the pit of my lower area and I began making some very, um, interesting noises. It's kind of embarrassing okay? Not wanting to leave her out, I began doing the same to Lilly and soon enough she was in a similar state as me.

The sensation was almost reaching its peak and I felt myself very close, until Lilly removed her fingers rather swiftly leaving me confused and unsatisfied. What the hell was she doing?

"Lilly w-what are you..."

"Shhh. Let me try something."

She moved her body down, until her head was hovering above my thighs. She looked up at me and smiled before her head disappeared into my nether regions. What in Sam heck's name was she doing...SWEET SWEATY NIBLETS! I could take it no more as her tongue brought me to my peak. My muscles tensed and I couldn't help from screaming out her name in pure bliss. Thank god Daddy and Jackson weren't home. As I came down from my euphoric state, Lilly climbed back up my body, kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear,

"I love you Miley Stewart."

"I love you too Lillian." I replied using her full name which I knew she hated. Like I guessed I received a playful swat on the arm.

"Hey! You know I hate people calling me that." She pouted sticking out her bottom lip like an angry two year old.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," I said tracing her lips with my fingers, "How about I make it up to you?" She nodded and I flipped her onto her back, switching our positions so I was on top, straddling her bare body. Damn that felt good.

"Now let me finish what I started..."

* * *

**Yeah I know what you're thinking. That sex scene was crap.**

**And I apologize, I don't usually like writing them so I'm sorry if that was a let down. Feel free to PM me if you fancy having a go at a more detailed version of it yourself. Regarding the episode, Lilly's dad cracked me up during his parts. A ridiculously camp guy, living in a tiny apartment wasn't what I was expecting, especially after reading all those fics were he's a right bastard to Lilly.**

**I'll try get the next chapter up soon :) xx**


	9. You're such a tease Miss Stewart

**Wow it's been a while since I updated. I felt quite bad that I hadn't done so in a month so I put studying on hold and wrote this today.**

**Oliver fans will be happy as I've decided to give him a girlfriend :) I won't say who it is, you'll have to read to find out.**

**I'll keep this short and sweet so enjoy.**

* * *

What If? Chapter 9: You're such a tease Miss Stewart

Normal POV

Lilly was awoken the next morning by the loud buzzing of her phone vibrating on the bedside table next to her. Cracking open one eye, she groaned in frustration as she reached over for her phone that had: _Oliver, incoming call_, on the screen.

"Ugh what is it Oliver?" the blonde snapped, her voice still thick with sleep. She closed her eyes again and laid her head on the pillow, keeping the phone pressed to her ear.

"_Good morning to you too Lilly. Got out the wrong side of bed today, or is it your time of the month, Little Miss Grouchy?" _

Lilly groaned again, not really wanting to have such small talk.

"Shut up you doughnut, I'll have you know you woke me up. And what's with you calling me this early anyway?"

"_If you bothered to get out of bed and look at a clock you'd notice it's like noon. What did you do last night anyway? You didn't go out and get drunk did you?" _

Lilly took that moment to look at her surroundings. Firstly she noticed the room she was in was dark, minus the few rays of sunlight seeping through the crack in the curtains. Secondly was that she had gone to bed last night naked (something she'd never done before) and that there was a warm, soft body pressed against her bare back. The bare body, whose brown hair was tickling Lilly's shoulders, and had their lips pressed to her . Lilly smiled as memories of the previous night came flooding back.

"No." Lilly drifted off at the feeling of Miley so close to her. "I just spent some time with Miley."

"_Ohhhhhhhh." _Oliver droned. _"Did that happen to take place in Miley's room?" _he laughed down the phone, waiting for some reprimand off his best friend. To his surprise none came and the shaggy haired boy gasped. Lilly blushed embarrassed about the prospect of having to talk about her and Miley's amazing night. _"Oh my god. You did didn't you Lils? Shit you had sex with Miley."_

"Y-yeah we did." Lilly replied timidly. "But don't go saying anything 'bout it Ollie, cause if I remember correctly you had sex with Joannie two weeks before you broke up with her."

"_I wasn't going to, but wow. So how did it happen?"_

"What are you some perverted guy who wants to know every detail about his best friends' sex lives?"

"_Well I am a teenage boy Lilly, and shush you know what I mean."_

"Um, what can I say, we had a little spat over me staying with Miley , you know the one I rang and told you about yesterday morning?"

"_Yeah."_

"And well Miley drove all the way to my Dad's and apologized, etc. So we drove back and when we got in to her room I told her I loved her, and she said the same, and well we started kissing and one thing led to another. We both knew we were ready and it was just amazing. She's beautiful." Lilly finished before taking a much need breath of air.

She turned on her side so that she was now facing the sleeping Miley and smiled as she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of the pop star's face. Miley unconsciously moved closer to Lilly, snuggling into her chest. Oliver had been silent the whole time as Lilly waited anxiously for his reply.

"_Whoa, that's brilliant Lilly, I'm so happy for you two."_

"Thanks Oliver, that means a lot. I guess the only thing to do now is get you a girl huh?"

"_We might not have to. I've been texting Joannie again."_

"What?!?" Lilly screamed in shock. Oliver and Joannie had gone out together earlier in the year. Lilly always thought they'd been good together, regardless of her bad past with the girl, and it seemed as though things were getting serious between the two. That is until Joannie began this extreme exercise regime that broke up their relationship. Miley flinched in her sleep and Lilly dropped her tone slightly as to not wake her. "When did this happen?"

"_Since last week. I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to be sure myself that something was going to happen between us. I'm taking her to the movies on Friday night."_

"That's great Ollie! Smokin' Oken is back in business." The two shared a small laugh before Lilly decided it was time to get up, due to the growling of her stomach. "Listen I got to go get a bite to eat, but I fancy going surfing. You in?"

"_Good idea, I was thinking of asking you the same thing. I'll meet you at Rico's in an hour?"_

"Yeah, sorted. See you in a bit."

"_Bye Lilly."_ Oliver said before hanging up the phone.

Lilly stretched and placed her phone back on the table. Unfortunately that was hard for her to do with the 'limpet' attached around her body that was her girlfriend. Lilly rolled her eyes as she continued to look at the brunette.

"You know you shouldn't stare, it's rude." Miley spoke, causing Lilly to almost jump out her skin. The pop star had apparently been wide awake for a while, although she still had her eyes closed.

"How long have you been awake?" Lilly asked somewhat annoyed at Miley's mischievous behaviour.

"Ever since your phone went off, and Oliver's right you are Little Miss Grouchy today." Miley giggled before tapping Lilly lightly on the nose. The blonde's stomach growled again making Miley laugh even more.

"Sorry, I think it's because I'm hungry after last night." Lilly winked making Miley blush.

The brunette ran a finger up and down Lilly's naked back as they cuddled together. They stayed like this for a while, just looking at each other and smiling.

"We need to get up," Lilly said softly, caressing Miley's cheek, "Me and Oliver are going surfing."

"So I heard. But I'm not letting you get up, I want to cuddle and do 'other things' with you a bit longer."

"What other things?"

"Well things like this." Miley began kissing Lilly's neck, alternating between biting and sucking the soft flesh, causing Lilly to gasp. "And this." she moved her hand up to cup the blonde's breast giving it a light squeeze whilst Lilly squirmed. Miley moved her head up to Lilly's before slowly leaning in, teasing the other girl. "And this." She suddenly stopped just before their lips connected and leaned back up leaving Lilly stunned. "But of course, you have to get up."

"You're such a tease Miss Stewart."

"I Know."

* * *

About an hour after she'd answered the phone, Lilly was at the beach with Oliver, in the water, sitting casually on the board waiting to catch a decent wave to ride. It was hot today, possibly the hottest it had been all year, and therefore Lilly was grateful that she was in the water. She squinted slightly, the combination of sunlight and seawater in her eyes making it more difficult to see, but she was used to it by now.

The surfer looked to the shore and saw Miley in her usual spot, sunbathing on her beach towel watching Oliver and her. She waved at the two and Lilly grinned. Oliver noticed and chuckled before taunting the lovesick girl sat to his right. Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait around much longer as she attempted to catch one of the oncoming waves.

Lilly laid on her board, head first, and began paddling with her arms quickly, so she rode in time with the wave. Just before it broke, she shifted so that she was stood on the board as the wave crashed. Lilly moved along the water with grace, occasionally being risky and dropping right back into the tunnel of the powerful wave, before speeding up again.

Miley watched on the beach with awe at her girlfriend. She'd never understood or liked sport, maybe because she sucked at it so bad, but there was something about surfing that captivated her. The way Lilly surfed along the blue ocean water with elegance and determination made it look easy, but Miley knew that was far from the truth. She'd get terrified when it seemed that Lilly was going to get caught and pulled under by the crashing wave. She'd seen the Youtube videos of other surfers getting terrible injuries and she definitely didn't want that to happen to Lilly.

The pop star's heart swelled with pride when Lilly conquered the wave and leapt off her board into the water. Miley couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, seeing as how she was only wearing a skimpy bikini due to the heat.

Because of that she didn't see someone walk up to her.

Someone who had been gone for a year filming a new movie in Australia.

Someone with a huge ego who Miley had dated in the past.

That someone was Jake Ryan.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun!!!!**

**Yeah return of the self centered movie star. Miley and Lilly won't be happy.**

**I'm deciding whether or not to make him nice in this story or not...hmmmm what do you think?**

**:) xx**


	10. Ryan Returns

**Damn I feel bad that I haven't updated this in a while, and now it's a short chapter. Oh well.**

**This is when Jake Ryan comes into the picture...and I've decided to make him a problem for the girls. His ego is possibly even bigger in this than it is in the show haha.**

**I don't know when this'll next be updated as I'm more focused on the other two stories I've got on the go at the minute.**

* * *

What If? Chapter 10: Ryan Returns

Jake's POV

Walking along good old Malibu beach again was so good. The wind was on my face (which is gorgeous as always by the way) and the sun was shining high in the air. Yeah my life as one of the biggest movie stars of the decade was pretty damn great.

It got even better when I saw the object of my affections, Miley Stewart, sat on her beach towel looking fucking hot in a bikini. I don't know what made her stood out to me above all the other girls, apart from the fact she had looked beautiful. But I'm Jake Ryan; I could have any girl in the world with the snap of my fingers! Well aside from Lilly Truscott, she seems to hate me now. She didn't back at the 70's dance though. Hm.

So here I am walking back over to Miley after so long apart. A whole year. And yeah I know we were supposed to be on a 'break' but I couldn't care less, she's gonna be my girlfriend again whether she likes it or not. I mean, how could she say no to me? I walk right up to her in my white Gucci tee (that I got as a gift off Tom Cruise in the movie Teen President), and my One hundred dollar personalised Billabong board shorts. Yeah I looked good. Standing over her so my shadow blocks her sun, she grumbles as she tears her eyes away from the sea where Lilly and Oliver are surfing.

"Whoever you are, you're blocking my sun...JAKE?" she practically stumbles onto her back in shock.

I don't know how she managed that seeing how she was sat down already. She's always been a klutz.

"Hey baby, long time no see." I said hoping to seduce her with my charm.

"W-what...you're here...w-what...but you're movie and...Huh?"

"My movie's finished and I figured I'd come back to Malibu to see you baby."

"Baby? Jake we're not together anymore. You know that."

"Well I figured we could give it another go. Let me take you out to dinner tonight to show you how much I care about you Miley." I proposed as I knelt down to her eye level, flashing my dazzling movie star smile.

How can she resist that? How could any girl, I mean look at me! Miley grew silent for a while and it looked as though she was struggling with some major decision in her head. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to her face...Jesus I need to fuck that.

"I don't know Jake...how much longer are you in Malibu for?" she asked.

"What is this Twenty Questions? A month and a bit but fuck Miley if you don't want to get back together I guess I'll just go find Mikayla oh and maybe let slip a few things about Hannah Montana..."

I knew that would nail the hammer on the head. There was no way that Miley would say no now, unless she wanted her secret getting out.

"Jake you can't be serious? What happened to you? The Jake I knew would never do such a thing."

"I'm a changed man Miley. A whole year in Australia where there were hot girls all the time...they appreciated me Miley. They wanted me. I thought you did too! So is it a date or what?"

"Okay...fine." she gave in, and sighed deeply.

She'll come around eventually; sooner or later she'll see how much she wants me. I stood up straight and saw that Lilly was coming in from the sea with her surfboard. Miley stayed silent and looked away as the blonde one drew nearer. Daaaaamn Jake. Why did you ever let her go? She's almost as hot as Miley. Maybe I can somehow convince her into a threesome. Jake Ryan, you are one dirty guy.

Lilly stopped dead as she saw me. Must be my good looks; I have that effect on people. Dropping her board she then proceeded to glare at me and inched over to Miley to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Okay what was that is she gay now or something? Miley didn't respond to the kiss and continued to stare at her feet. Lilly looked a bit stunned at Miley's reaction, what did she expect her to jump into her arms and make out or something? Ooh that would be so good. The blonde then focused her attention back to me.

"What the hell are you doing here and what have you done to Miley?" she screamed at me.

What the hell is her problem? Just because Miley's sad doesn't mean it's my fault, jeez. Moving closer to Lilly, I toughen up and stand my ground. No hell is Jake Ryan gonna be beaten by a girl.

"I haven't done anything; everything was fine till you showed up. Miley's so happy that I'm here that we're going to try things out between us again, aren't we sweetie?" I asked turning to the brunette who was starting to cry for some reason. Why are girls so weird?

Lilly turned to Miley who was now, like, full on bawling her eyes out. The blonde collapsed on the sand next to her trying to look her in the eyes.

"Miles? Is he telling the truth?"

I couldn't be bothered to listen or be around Lilly anymore, her being hot or not. I knew Miley would come along on our date even if she didn't want to. Jake Ryan your evil plans are genius!

"Well baby, I'll be at yours for about eight tonight yeah?"

I leaned down and kissed her cheek earning another death stare from Lilly. Seriously what's her problem? Miley flinched and nodded sadly. I stood up and looked at Lilly and gave her a cheeky wink to piss her off. As I walked away I knew my plan to get Miley Stewart in bed was going exactly as I wanted. Soon it would happen; she'd get over her stubbornness and run into my arms like last time.

After all, Jake Ryan always gets his way.

* * *

**Ugh I hate the ending, it felt so rushed. Sorry if it's crap.**

**Review if you feel the need, I don't mind :)**


End file.
